


Wedding

by Darcy_Tomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Harry is a Tease, M/M, Panties, Princess Harry Styles, Smut, Spanking, Top Louis Tomlinson, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcy_Tomlinson/pseuds/Darcy_Tomlinson
Summary: Finally it is the day when Louis marries Harry.It's all about the night after their wedding.This fic is also on wattpad
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	Wedding

Harry's POV

I am really nervous right now. Today is the day I'm going to marry the most beautiful man in the universe. I know he loves me but I really don't want to screw things up as it is I'm well know for my clumsiness. Only 1 hr for the wedding and here I am pacing around in my room instead of getting ready. My mum and my friends were going to come in my room to check everything at the last 15 mins.

My suit was right in front of me and I was just staring at it for I don't know how long and I didn't even hear someone enter the room until a kiss was pressed on my neck and arms were holding me around my waist. I instantly melted into the touch knowing it was Louis. I turned around to see the most beautiful eyes which I can never get used to but now I can see a mischievous smirk on his face. 

Hi Louis I thought you were getting ready. Then his smirk grows wider. I was but I thought you were missing something that you need to wear. See this is the reason I was nervous I knew there must be something wrong but then I glanced at my clothing everything was there what was I missing?? Don't look so stressed babe. Here I got you presents. I took the presents from him and started to open them but what I saw inside made my cock twitch. 

Seriously he got me white laced panties and a butt plug!!! For God's sake Louis you can't be serious right now and I'm not wearing it for the whole ceremony you know it's for many hours. Here we go now he pulls a pouty face he knows I can never say no to that. Come on babe you have done this before and you know how amazing it feels at the end when I finally let you come. I groan at that I know he is right and just thinking about it is making my pants tight. Fine I'll do it. Someone should give you an award for making this more interesting. He smiles his sunshine smile which reaches his eyes but then lust starts clouding them. 

Bend over princess so I can fit the plug in you. He did fit that and went to his own room to get ready. Shit I have only 20 mins before my mum and my friends come in thankgod I have already taken a shower. So after getting dressed in my tux just in time everyone entered my room. I was already getting hard by the plug and panties were not doing a great job. 

It was time I went down the aisle watching Louis who was waiting for me at the front. We said the vows which had everyone crying and the rings were exchanged. And now you may kiss the groom. When we kissed I realized that it was our best kiss ever. Everyone was so happy and I was not able to keep my eyes off my husband!! Then we had our cake and dinner which was Niall the most excited for. Then it was the time for our dances. We danced on many songs like girl crush,perfect etc. 

Even though it was a slow dance I was aching for friction now. As everyone was on their own I brushed our cocks lightly to remind him about his wonderful idea about buttplug. Daddy I am so hard and wet for you. Gonna come so hard tonight just for you. His breath visibly hitched and his eyes were dark with lust. Baby I am waiting for this too just few more mins before I get to wreck you totally. Gonna take care of you after punishing you for teasing me.As it is his words did nothing better but my cock started leaking precome now. Great!! After few mins as he promised dances were over and we were heading to our room in the hotel. Every passing sec was killing me. 

I shoved him in an empty elevator and pounced on him kissing forcefully. He immediately started kissing me back and grinded our hips giving an amazing friction. I moaned at that. Oh princess don't come yet I have planned a long night for us. With that he took me to our room and the sight was so beautiful and romantic. Room was lit up with candles and rose petals. My heart melted and that sight. Fuck Louis this is sooo beautiful thank you so much. 

Save your manners for later babe you are going to need them tonight. And with that he pulled me on the bed kissing and marking me up with love bites. Within few minutes he was naked and I was left in my panties. Lay on lap princess on your stomach. I did what I was told and got a loud smack on my bum. I moaned at that. Always had a pain kink. What were you thinking at the dance and being such a tease. I guess daddy must teach his princess a lesson. You are going to get 15 smacks and you and going to thank me for them ya?? A hard smack landed on my bum after that. One thankyou daddy. Two..three.. fifteen thankyou daddy. He kissed my very red ass pressed his fingers inside the hole without any warning. Pressing and pulling out the plug. 

Daddy I'm gonna come if you keep doing that. Oh no you don't princess. He searched the bedside drawer and oh no a cock ring. I'm one sec away to exploding and he puts a cock ring on me. And continues to play with the plug. Now I'm a mess infront of him begging to be fucked. Daddy please stop teasing I wanna come I can I can ride you backwards like you always want please. He ripped my panties after that and finally the plug was out.  
But with that he slammed his finger in me forcing me yelp at the feeling. Soon he added 2nd finger and started scissoring them. Suddenly he had added his warm tongue along with his fingers sending me shivers down the spine . He was eating me out like there was no tomorrow. I just wanted so badly to come at that. Soon 3rd finger was added and I knew that bastard purposefully kept missing my prostate. It was frustrating and overwhelming at the same time. Daddy I'm ready please I want your cock now. Yes princess have it I'm all yours. With that he pulled out his fingers and I positioned myself on his already leaking cock. As planned I was riding him backwards. I was not able to see his face but the voices which he was making were enough for me to finish. He gripped my ass tightly and started thrusting matching my rhythm. Baby looking so good you have no idea how sexy you look while riding me. Faster princess I'm close then you can come too. With all the energy that was left in me I rode him and finally he was coming moaning my name inside me and I could feel every single bit of it. I rode him through his high and then he removed the cock ring. Come princess wanna see you all wrecked. And that was enough for pushing me over the edge and I was coming all over his legs and sheets. Never came so hard. 

Slowly he removed himself from me and cleaned us with wet cloth I was too tired to even move. We cuddled and drifted off to sleep as husbands with smile on our faces.


End file.
